Acrylic or vinyl type monomers containing a carbamate functionality are useful in coatings which are mar-resistant and resistant to acids, bases and many other types of solvents. Nordstrom U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,328 describes the production of such a carbamate monomer which contains an ester functionality. The prior art fails to disclose a method of preparing acrylic carbamate monomers which contain other functionalities such as cyano, ketone, nitro or amide functionalities. This application describes various methods of producing such acrylic monomers. The addition of these functionalities can be used to affect certain characteristics of the monomer such as polarity, viscosity, or crosslinking ability, thus increasing its usefulness in certain applications. In addition, this application discloses difunctional carbamate monomers which contain the various functional groups listed above. Both these results were not possible through prior art methods.